A Twist of fate
by Team-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen seem like a perfect couple.But what happens when they break up? What events will happen because of that? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys it's Hollyann! In this story Bella & Edward Break up. They run into each other on Instant Messaging. This is just a preview! The rest you must read to find out! All my other stories are never going to get updated so if you want to adopt let me know! XOXO Hollyann

Online:

Jacob Black

Bella Black

Megan Black

Megan: Hey Mom, Hey Dad!

Jacob: Hi sunshine

Bella:What's up, sweetie?

Megan: Nothing, but I have to go, cheerleading! Love you guys XOXO

Megan Black is now offline

Jacob: I can't believe we haven't seen or talked to Edward since you guys broke up….

Edward Cullen is now online

Jacob: Hi..Edward….

Edward:Hello, Jacob, Bella

Bella:Um, Hi Edward?

Megan Black is now online

Edward:Hey Megan!

Bella:How do you know our daughter?

Megan:Oh yeah, Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Edward. I'm guessing you know each other?

Jacob:Yes, we know him. Now, Megan, get off your laptop now I'm coming to talk to you Bella, I love you

Megan Black and Jacob Black are now offline

Edward:Well, Bella. I see you married…Jacob..and had a daughter…..tha is amazingly my girlfriend…..

Bella:Yeah, it's weird. But if you hurt her you're dead!

Edward:Yes I know.

Bella: I must go! Bye Bye !

Bella Black is now offline

Edward Cullen is now offline

**This is a real-life not on Instant Messaging**

Jacob P.O.V.

I am still shocked my wife's ex-boyfriend is my daughters boyfriend. Weird. But I'm think I have to have "the talk" with her about boys. As I walk into her room she's talking to Edward on her phone. I say "Sweetie can I talk to you for a while please?" "Sure daddy" She tells Edward she loves him and hangs up. "Hunny, you and Edward are serious now, so I think I should tell you, Edward is not who you think, he's a..vampire" "Oh I know" she says and leaves "Where are you going Megan?" "Edward's" "Um, okay bye"

Megan's P.O.V.

So…Edward is mom's ex-boyfriend? I can't believe it..Mom said she had to go somewhere and dad…well I wanted to leave so I didn't get 50 questions…..as I walk up the Cullen's drive way I see Mom's Silver Volvo in the Drive Way, So I hurry up and run up to the Door and it's un-locked I head up to Edward's room and I hear moaning….I open the door and I couldn't believe my eyes…Mom and Edward..kissing…but they don't realize I'm there. I just back up and shut the door. I run out to my car and start crying. I can't believe it…Mom and Edward still have feelings for each other…. I look at my cell phone it says One Text Message from Edward..I open it and it says "Hey babe, I'm sorry but I have to hunt so I won't be home…Sorry I love you…" I check the time 4:30 PM it's 6:30 PM about 2 hours ago…..I hold my tears all the way home. As I walk in, I un to Dad crying. He said madly "What the hell did Edward do to you?" "Daddy..Mom and Edw.." Before I could finish my sentence Mom walked in. "Mom and Edward what?"

Hey Guys Hollyann again This isn't the beginning of this story. It is just a preview. I'll have the first chapter out as soon as possible XOXO Hollyann


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys it's Hollyann! Heres the real beginning to "A Twist Of Fate" Please Read & Review! Talk to you guys later!

Bella's P.O.V.

Me and Edward have been dating for 4 months now. He is really over protective. Since me and Edward have dated Jacob hasn't talk to me. I am at the Cullen house now. Edward greets me at the door. He kisses me on the cheek and says "Hello, Love." After being there for about two hours, I say "Edward I'm going over to see Jacob." "Excuse me?" "I'm going to see Jacob." "Um..not you're not" "Edward there's nothing to worry about. I'm will never leave you for Jacob" That must've did it because he said "Fine" and I walked out the door. After getting to the tready line my phone rings. Edward. I don't answer it. As I walk up to Jacob's house, he greets me with a bear hug, because he knows I love them. As we walk and talk the topic comes up when Edward changes me. After Jacob says "I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating" I couldn't help it. I just leaned up and kissed him. It felt..so right. Like this is what I was ment to be doing. My brain told me to stop, but my heart was saying to keep going. We stood there kissing for a while…I just couldn't help. But, what broke our kiss was my phone ringing, Edward. Jacob said "Let me answer that." "Hello" Jacob says "Where's Bella?" Edward said sternly. "Well Edward she was in my arms, if you must know." "Let me talk to Bella" Jacob hands me the phone "Bella, love, Please come home, before he tries to hurt you again. "Edward he didn't hurt me! I kissed him! And it felt so right! I'm sorry Edward but, We are through!" And I hung up the phone.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I never saw Bella kissing me coming. I mean, she told Edward they are through. So what does that mean? Am I her boyfriend now….? Does she need time to get over him….? Well I'm no sure, but here goes nothing. I leaned down and kissed her. And she kissed me back…

*****2 years later*****

Bella's P.O.V.

A few years have went bye. Since Edward and I's break up. Jacob and I love each other to pieces but, we have had fights, but un-like most couples ours end with a kiss… Jacob and I are sitting out in the woods, sunset.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Alright Jacob you can do this. As I kiss Bella, I saw there's something I want to do. As I say that I get down on one knee and pull out a ring and I said "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you marry me?" I could see the tears in her eyes. And she wispered Yes…

*****17 years later*****

Online:

Jacob Black

Bella Black

Megan Black

Megan: Hey Mom, Hey Dad!

Jacob: Hi sunshine

Bella:What's up, sweetie?

Megan: Nothing, but I have to go, cheerleading! Love you guys XOXO

Megan Black is now offline

Jacob: I can't believe we haven't seen or talked to Edward since you guys broke up….

Edward Cullen is now online

Jacob: Hi..Edward….

Edward:Hello, Jacob, Bella

Bella:Um, Hi Edward?

Megan Black is now online

Edward:Hey Megan!

Bella:How do you know our daughter?

Megan:Oh yeah, Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Edward. I'm guessing you know each other?

Jacob:Yes, we know him. Now, Megan, get off your laptop now I'm coming to talk to you Bella, I love you

Megan Black and Jacob Black are now offline

Edward:Well, Bella. I see you married…Jacob..and had a daughter…..tha is amazingly my girlfriend…..

Bella:Yeah, it's weird. But if you hurt her you're dead!

Edward:Yes I know.

Bella: I must go! Bye Bye !

Bella Black is now offline

Edward Cullen is now offline

**This is a real-life not on Instant Messaging**

Jacob P.O.V.

I am still shocked my wife's ex-boyfriend is my daughters boyfriend. Weird. But I'm think I have to have "the talk" with her about boys. As I walk into her room she's talking to Edward on her phone. I say "Sweetie can I talk to you for a while please?" "Sure daddy" She tells Edward she loves him and hangs up. "Hunny, you and Edward are serious now, so I think I should tell you, Edward is not who you think, he's a..vampire" "Oh I know" she says and leaves "Where are you going Megan?" "Edward's" "Um, okay bye"

Megan's P.O.V.

So…Edward is mom's ex-boyfriend? I can't believe it..Mom said she had to go somewhere and dad…well I wanted to leave so I didn't get 50 questions…..as I walk up the Cullen's drive way I see Mom's Silver Volvo in the Drive Way, So I hurry up and run up to the Door and it's un-locked I head up to Edward's room and I hear moaning….I open the door and I couldn't believe my eyes…Mom and Edward..kissing…but they don't realize I'm there. I just back up and shut the door. I run out to my car and start crying. I can't believe it…Mom and Edward still have feelings for each other…. I look at my cell phone it says One Text Message from Edward..I open it and it says "Hey babe, I'm sorry but I have to hunt so I won't be home…Sorry I love you…" I check the time 4:30 PM it's 6:30 PM about 2 hours ago…..I hold my tears all the way home. As I walk in, I un to Dad crying. He said madly "What the hell did Edward do to you?" "Daddy..Mom and Edw.." Before I could finish my sentence Mom walked in. "Mom and Edward what? "Mommy and Edward kissed!"

Hey Guys Hollyann again! Hope ya like. Second hapter will be up soon! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Hollyann


End file.
